The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art to the present invention.
Tissue engineering scaffolds are used as supports to accommodate mammalian cell growth and guide the growth in three dimensions. Such scaffolds may be highly porous and provide for three dimensional growth. The pores within such a scaffold may be interconnected with adequate size to allow unhindered cell infiltration and free exchange of nutrients, O2 and waste metabolites between the cells and their environment. The porous structure may also have a variety of pore dimensions, wall thicknesses, and cell diameters to facilitate the growth of cells and formation of tissues. There is need to have a scaffold with the above-mentioned properties.